A Downed Dragon is a Dead Dragon
by minischnauzergirl
Summary: Toothless's POV from right before he is shot down and the after events.  What was Toothless thinking when Hiccup stood over him, yeilding his knife or when the situation was reversed.  Why didn't Toothless kill Hiccup? Rated T for probably no good reason.
1. Accepting the Fate of a Downed Dragon

Hello everyone! This is my second HTTYD story as my first was a series of short stories about Hiccup so, does that count as a legitimate story? Who knows! Well, as a recap on the description, this story is about Toothless's thoughts throughout the first time that we see him to...well..I'm not exactly sure yet! I was originally intending only to go up to where Hiccup sets him free but we will have to wait and see!

Hope you all enjoy and if you wouldn't mind, I would really like to hear what you think! Compliments, concerns, complaints, crazy grammar errors, anything you feel like you would like to say, please, by all means, say it :) Alright, alright I'll let you read now. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Accepting the Fate of a Downed Dragon

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE – BOOM!" The fire ball ripped from my jaw, heading faultlessly towards the humans flimsy guard tower that stood perilously in the ocean. Screams erupted from the air as the blue cannon drew ever nearer. Some people jumped, not bothering to think that if the rage of my fireball didn't do them in, the benumbing water would. I tried not to pay the fools heed as they bobbed precariously, latching onto whatever buoyant object was near their grasps..

Moments later, I carried myself over the inferno of the wreckage, taking in the familiar scent of charred pine and burning flesh. The scales on my body illuminated from the burning timber, giving away my position to all who were watching. I took off quickly, the wind yowling as I traveled faster than sound itself, leaving a deafening boom that caused the foundations of the houses to quiver and the expected savage scream of "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!".

I flew on, my wings giving me leverage to soar into the galaxy as my predatory eyes locked onto the next target. I timed my distance. Two miles. I waited, soaring closer, waiting for the perfect moment. Suddenly, I urged to look upon the village. I cringed as I turned to see a fire blast tear into the side of one of the vikings, his screams joining the chorus of many others. I shook my head. The word fool seemed well fitted for that dragon for it wasn't but a moments later that vikings were upon him, pleasurably removing his head from atop his shoulders and de-gutting the poor creatures stomach. This was why I stayed on the edges, doing just enough damage to show the weakest extent of my power and fight for my kind against the likes of the two-legged brutes. To go into the village and show yourself as a threat is similar to going up to our...ruler, the Green Death, without food and asking her to grace your life! No one knows better than a dragon that you do not play with fire. My mind shifted back to the target as my eyes subconsciously judged the distance. A mile. Good.

I allowed the tasteless gasses to flow into my mouth, waiting for the target to grow ever nearer. Half a mile now. My eyes narrowed, taking but a moment to lock onto the legs of my target. Three...Two...One...ignite! My tongue and throat clicked together forming a tiny spark and I folded my body close for an aerodynamic attack. My speed once again increased to that of sonic velocity as the gas in my mouth exploded into a perfectly rounded fire and once again, the same piercing shrill screamed through the air. Seconds later, the second guard tower fractured, it's flaming fragments popping and fizzing as they reacted to the salt water by going up in billows of smoke. I snorted as the tingling scent tickled my nose as I shot pass the second tower, my shadow only briefly making its appearance, before pulling up hurriedly towards the sky.

My speed slowed slightly as I flew to the east, the star speckled sky twinkling above as my canvas. Suddenly my ears twitched. Something wasn't right. I looked over my shoulder, scanning the horizon to see if anyone was watching me. Nothing out of the usual was occurring. Screams and battle cries sang a woeful melody into the air, building were ablaze and every moving creature was doing something within the village. Then, I heard it. A faint metallic cling went off followed by a whirling noise. I turned my head frantically, just in time to see the ropes entwine my body, entangling my wings and legs. The attached stone weights hit heavily against my body. No! NO! I screamed as my body plummeted down towards the deserted half of their island. This cursed island!

I felt my body arc downwards, the ground seeming to fly at me instead of I at it. The crash I don't but faintly remember. Tree limbs snapping, the cold ground jarring my bones, and the painless sting of the ripping of my tail wing as it caught on the sharp jagged edge of a tree are the only pictures I remember. I seemed to catapult on forever but finally, I slowed to a steady, rocky slide until my movement came to an end. Never had I been more thankful than at that moment for the peace of stillness.

And yet, I was not still. I breathed heavily, my nostrils flaring loudly as I could feel my heart pounding against my scaled chest. I lay there, seconds, minutes, and hours seeming both to rush by and yet not move at all. I had to move yet I felt frozen. What had happened? How had I been seen? Who had brought me down? No! I had to stop myself. I had no time for these useless questions. I had to get free! I tried to wriggle back and forth but the ropes constrained me, biting into my flesh and seeming to tighten their grasp. I growled ferociously and attempted to snap my teeth into the twine, but the lack of movement imprisoned my head but to few movements. I struggled on, snapping, twisting, rolling, gnashing, and screaming until I grew to weary to move. Only then did I lay silent, trying to ignore the sudden throbbing in my tail..

Regrettably, I allowed the questions returned. Only this time, there were more of them. What would happen if I couldn't get free? Would my death come quickly? Who would...deal my fate? Fear began to pump rampant through my blood making every inch of me frigid and on edge. My senses sharpened as I envisioned horrible scenarios, each appearing worse than the previous. My eyes switched back and forth, half expecting one of my imaginations to come to life or sense some motion in the world.

Suddenly, a dark and rather bulbous shadow appeared overhead. A gronckle! Without thought, my voice rang out in a desperate cry for help. I must have terrified him for he stopped and spun around for a moment before quickly flying off, his tiny wings flapping at double their speed. As the hour passed, more dragons flew overhead. Nadders, Terrors, Zipplebacks, and even a Nightmare or two each received the same desperate cry but after a while, the bleating of captured sheep and victorious roars covered my pleas for help. All to soon, the sun was up and the dragons were gone.

My eyes burned as a lump gathered tightly in my throat as I thought, once again, of a knife being held perilously above my chest, its sharp point slicing in between my scales, its cold blade piercing my heart. I shuttered and hung my head in defeat. Moments of silence passed as the inevitable grew closer. Suddenly, my thoughts turned violent. My rage flared up when I dared to think about the viking who would dare to approach me yielding a weapon! I would...I would bite him into gory pieces of flesh and meat and eat them myself! I would show those humans who it was that was stronger!

After my rant, my mind went blank as if I had just said my final words and there was nothing left to say, nothing left to feel. I sighed heavily, a moan escaping from my lips. Weariness suddenly crashed down on me and I succumbed to it. With a final look at the glorious clouds above me and the notion that I was never going to leave the ground again, I accepted my fate and sealed my eyes, the soft grass lightly brushing against my body. Yes, this would make a lovely resting place.


	2. Something of a Nightmare

Wow! Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying it! I'm guessing that everyone who posted comments on my story has seen that I really like to reply to what you say. I really like to connect with my readers so I can make adjustments and improve. I would also like to thank the non-logged in people for commenting too. I really appreciate it and everyone is making me feel overwhelmingly bubbly from all the comments and readers! I will try and have the next chapter up on Friday. :)

Chapter 2: Something of a Nightmare

My world was darkened as my eyelids blocked out all traces of light. My mind left me in a state of unknown emptiness. It was as if it knew of my fate and decide to run away, leaving my body and soul to endure the pain of death while it felt nothing but numbness. I lay there on the cold earth, somewhere between deep sleep and soft slumber, breathing in the deep smell of moss, pine, and the salty tinge of my blood . I listened for noises not knowing if they were from creatures surrounding me or from my own imagination or dreams. At some points I was sure that I heard human voices. My eyes would flash open and rapidly observe my surroundings as the air would constrict itself tightly within my lungs, refusing to let go. Every time, I would always find the world to be as I last remembered it – empty, silent, and deathly still. Finally, I gave up. Why go searching for death when it will come to you? Let the voices ramble on, if they must. I would only believe their sound when their touch finally reached me. Only then must I look into my killer's soul with piercing eyes, seeing he for who he truly was.

I remembered the first time I had taken down a dragon with my eyes alone. He coward as my pupils flashed into cobalt slits, piercing strait into his as my irises danced with flames of yellow fury. I could read in Nightmare's eyes that fear tormented him, taking a hold on his great strength, rendering him useless. He was pinned easily, the poor coward, and taken to the Green Death. I never did see him again.

I wonder if the same fear that held him was similar to what I felt now. Helpless, with no way out and, beyond the fear that rendered our bodies useless, numb. Death, no doubt, came quickly to him, but I was left to wonder what would happen to me. A picture of a burly viking flashed before my eyes. His filthy form draped by a tattered looking fur, grime and dust covering the asymmetric sneer on his wretched face. A gnarled beard would hang down from his chin, his tangled hair equaling to that of a savage. Hundreds of negligible scars would faintly show on his arms and legs, an ax or hammer would be grasped tightly within his fist. This would be similar to what my killer would look like. Someone of brute force and small mind. I gritted my teeth at the image, a low, sinister growl began echoing in my lungs. Oh what a monster vikings were!

Suddenly, a cool breeze drifted by, its invisible fingers seeming to carry away my anger and leave me with a overwhelming peace. I stirred slightly, allowing the breeze to caress my wings and legs and cool the ache of stillness. It reminded me of the sensation of flying through majestic clouds and soft midnight winds would dance past my body. A slight laugh formed in my throat at the memory, but it came out as a silent moan. The soft grass began bend as if they were green ocean waves, gingerly tickling my body. I began to purr happily, my eyelids growing heavy once again. My mind once again faded into a blackness I had never known.

"Oh this is it! I..I-I-I did it!"

My mind began to stir as the voices returned. I softly sighed, eager to get back to the timelessness of slumber. But an unknown force held me back, contemplating over the voice I just heard. It was oddly...young. Maybe about the age of a fourteen or fifteen year old human. I mocked myself at my own stupidity. What was I thinking? Now a boy was to have been the one to have shot me down? I held my breath, the voice continued.

"I have brought down this mighty beast!"

A hard object stepped onto my leg. My lungs relapsed in shock, a gargle of sound unexpectedly slipping through. I heard the boy backpedal slightly, falling back and trying to regain his composure. So death had come. I felt his eyes traveling my body. First my face, then my wings and torso. What was he searching so desperately for? My heart? Could he not see it with his own eyes, echoing loudly in my chest? I felt his eyes travel back up to my face. My eyes were open to greet him.

Now it was I who back peddled. My breath came heavy as my eyes pierced strait through his, seeing into the boy's character. What was this? Some trick or fluke? This was not the great murderous beast I had expected. Instead, in front of me stood merely a boy of fifteen, his soft auburn hair hanging limply on his softly freckled face. His expression was pulled tightly in a collage of skewed emotions as his body, small and fragile, stood defensively, his oddly positioned arm thrusting out a dagger. Did this boy not even know how to yield a weapon?

Shockingly, the pale boy continued to returned my stare, his drenched with fear and anticipation. His face was not of that of other vikings. I could instantly see that. It was not filled with hatred as I had predicted but, looking into the story that was written into eyes, I could see he was a man who held thought above action, fairness above self belief but, something important held him to be what he could not be – a dragon killer. I stared once again at the boy as his eyes flashed from fear to determination, his continence pushing him into bravery.

"I'm going to cut your heart out dragon."

His voice sounded weakly confident as if he was not sure of his own strength. His fingers twisted around the neck of the blade, both hands grasping it tightly so that his knuckles went white. His voice turned sickly savage as he continued on, slightly down turning his head to stare straight into me.

"I'm going to cut it out and take it to my father because..." He paused as if unsure of himself before staring angrily back at me. It was as if some rage had possessed him and I was the cause of it. "I am a Viking! I AM A VIKING!"

He raised the blade above his head as he clenched his eyes shut. I felt my stomach drop, my heart pounding recklessly within my chest.. No, no, no, no, NO! So this was it. A deep cry passed through my lips as I sealed my eyes and let my body go limp. My nerves pulsed, waiting for the blade to penetrate through my chest. I envisioned the tiny knife making it only a quarter of the way through and a long, painful death as the boy would ignorantly block out my cries and slit my throat and continue digging through my internals, searching for my dying, broken heart. I waited, cringing as silence and seconds mixed.

"I did this." His voice broke, sounding lost and mournful.

I lay still, wondering if by some chance he had already embed ed his weapon into my flesh and I was graced by some unknown painless peace. Still, silence lingered as I lay, only feeling the tingling of the tight ropes constraining my body and the dull ache of my tail. I could feel the boy's presence come nearer, his dagger not but six inches from my hide. It was over now. It had to be over. I was going to -

The sudden snapping of twine filled my ears. I heard another strand snip apart, each sinew carelessly falling to the ground. The boy seemed panicked. His hand moved faster as if he was trying to loosen the ropes before someone else could get to me. Moments later, I felt the thunder of blood flowing back into my benumbed limbs. My eyes shot open as the boy began to back away.


End file.
